Semana Shipping 2009 Zutara a través de los siglos
by Hinoiri-san
Summary: Aqui esta mi respuesta al reto del País de Agni, Semana shipping 2009, 100% Zutara
1. El amor antes del tiempo

El amor antes del tiempo

Un joven de cabellos obscuros se encontraba acostado sobre la húmeda tierra de la selva, mirando las estrellas por un recoveco que había dejado un árbol al caer entre la verde obscuridad de la vegetación.

-Si tan sólo pudiera conseguir una de ellas tal vez ella me voltearía a ver.

Escuchó las risas traviesas de algunas chicas que comenzaban a ser cortejadas con los chistes del guerrero Lobo del Sur y la galantería del líder de los Peleadores por la Libertad.

-Tonterías

-Y que lo digas eso de las tradiciones del cortejo es una estupidez. Yo ni siquiera puedo ver los colores con los que me pinta mi madre.

-¿Bandida Ciega?- la más joven de las doncellas de la tribu era la única que odiaba el ritual- no te escuché.

-Pues yo a ti sí, Príncipe Flamita- se sentó a su lado y se quitó las flores que su madre le había puesto en el cabello.

-No me llames así, yo no te hablo por tu verdadero nombre.

-Como sea, te escuché decir que quieres conseguir una de ellas para impresionarla- dijo señalando al firmamento- no sé que tienen de extraordinario, ni siquiera pueden alcanzarlas, en la tierra yo he tocado piedras más interesantes.

-¿Piedras?- los ojos ambarinos del chico se abrieron de par en par- ¿Dónde las encontraste?

-En una pequeña cueva que está al pie de la montaña, por cierto ¿desde cuándo te interesas en el mundo de los ciegos?

-Siempre me ha interesado.

-Mentiroso

-Está bien, como sea... pero por favor llévame a esa cueva...

-¿Para qué? Tú dijiste que querías...

-¡Eso ya no importa!

-Los cavernícolas son tan molestos...- dijo la Bandida Ciega por lo bajo.

-¡Oye, escuché eso!

* * *

La joven de ojos azulados se había retirado del grupo, estaba cansada y fastidiada, Pies Ligeros la había hecho sentir incómoda al declararle sus sentimientos, ella no podía corresponderlo como a él le hubiese gustado y se había sentido mal por rechazarlo. Ella sólo podía mirar a un par de ojos ámbar que no se habían molestado en cortejarla, se sentía frustrada y enojada por lo estúpida que había sido al pensar que alguien como él pudiera quererla...

* * *

-Ya casi llegamos?- el chico sentía los pies cansados de tanto rodear la montaña, además de tener el rostro cubierto de arañazos por las ramas que se le atravesaban.

-¡Qué llorón eres! Yo vengo descalza y no me quejo.

-¡Tú no eres la que se golpea con las ramas!

-¿Quieres que te diga dónde están las dichosas piedras o no?

-Sí...

-¡Entonces deja de lloriquear como una niñita!

El muchacho no tuvo otra opción más que callar durante el resto del camino si quería que la pelinegra lo llevara a la única opción que le quedaba para poder conquistar a la hermosa morena que había ocupado su corazón al ver sus ojos azules por primera vez.

-Llegamos- el joven se apresuró a entrar, estaba tan admirado de ver los hermosos diamantes que se olvidó de agradecer a su pequeña aliada- Oh gracias Bandida Ciega! No hay por qué, Príncipe Flamita... ¡Tal vez debería ser tu esclavo por el resto del año! ¡Oh eso sería un buen agradecimiento!

-Son hermosos...

-Sí, lo son y son mucho más duros que el metal.

-Eso es lo de menos- estaba tan contento, al fin tendría un presente para agradar a su dama.

Tomó una de las piedras preciosas que se encontraban clavadas en la pared y la guardó entre sus ropas. Los dos salieron de la cueva y caminaron por un sendero que los llevaba de vuelta a la aldea.

Mientras caminaban, pasaron por el lago, el chico se volvió un momento para ver la luna, pero atrajo su atención la figura que estaba sentada con la vista puesta en el agua.

-¡Es ella!- se apresuró para ir donde la joven, pero la maestra tierra lo hizo caer con una roca- ¡Hey!

-Aguarda un momento, Príncipe Flamita, está enfadada...

-¡Yo no hice nada!

-¡Ése es el problema! ¡No has hecho nada!- los gritos de la Bandida Ciega llegaron a oídos de la morena. Ella se dirigió lentamente a ellos para escuchar mejor.

-¡Que no he hecho nada!- levantó la piedra en alto como si la chica lo pudiera ver- Mi cara está arañada por ir por él!

-Y eso qué...

-¡Argh! ¡Me marcho!- el joven se alejó del lugar para pensar en lo que le diría a la morena.

-Reina de Azúcar sal de ahí, sabes que no puedes esconderte de mí.

La muchacha salió de su escondite y se quedó cerca de la niña, preguntándose lo que le diría.

-Sé que estuviste escuchando, así que quiero que vayas con él. Tal vez ya está con la aburrida entregándole su regalo, deberías detenerlo.

Al escuchar eso, salió corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-Y ahora sólo queda el divertido lapso en el que se descubre la mentira y la Bandida Ciega salva el día.

* * *

Sentía que había perdido su tiempo en algo que nunca funcionaría, y le dio la razón a la Bandida Ciega, lo que había dicho era cierto, él nunca había hecho algo para conquistar el amor de la dueña de su corazón. De pronto escuchó entre los árboles los pasos apresurados de alguien, se puso en posición de combate, pero esa persona lo derribó al ponerle los brazos al cuello, pidiéndole que no le rompiera el corazón. El muchacho se levantó y le ayudó a apearse, le quitó el cabello del rostro y la miró: era ella, la hermosa morena que le había enamorado, llorosa, suplicando por su amor (supuestamente) no correspondido. Tomó su mano y le entregó el presente que había buscado sólo para ella, la chica lo miró asombrada, esa Bandida Ciega se las iba a pagar, pero qué importaba ahora, lo único que valía en ese momento era admirar juntos la luna y contemplar el maravilloso pedazo de cielo que el joven de ojos cual ámbar haba extraído de las entrañas de la tierra.

* * *

Aquí les dejo mi respuesta a la Semana Shipping, ojalá les guste n.n

Nos vemos!!!


	2. Mito del Sol y la Luna

…Y así, el dios del Sol conseguía mantener a la Tierra llena de luz y calor, regalándole a los hombres el preciado secreto del fuego, para que por las noches pudieran evitar la gélida mirada de su hermana, la fría Obscuridad, brindándoles la seguridad que necesitaban al entregarse al suave abismo del sueño.

Fue cuando entonces apareció la Luna, los dioses habían reflexionado en las necesidades de los hombres, si bien el regalo del fuego mitigaba el poder de la Obscuridad, de su mano de viento y la negra cortina que dejaba caer sobre ellos, no era suficiente para guiar a quienes buscaban el camino al hogar después de un cansado día de trabajo, ni para los poetas desorientados que no encontraban el sendero correcto que debía seguir su corazón, por ello le pidieron a la hermosa doncella de ojos claros como el cielo y piel obscura cual la tierra, que se encargara de velar por ellos, pues al seguir el rastro de su vestido de plata y al admirar la paz de sus ojos azules, los que se sienten perdidos recobran la confianza y encuentran su camino, pues ella no los deja solos a merced de la Obscuridad y extiende su antorcha de luz para que puedan seguir con pasos firmes hasta su destino.

Un día, mientras el Sol se disponía a partir en su carro de fuego, divisó a la dama de vestidos de plata que aparecía del otro lado de la Tierra, ella lo miró, hizo un saludo con una reverencia y le sonrió, provocando que el apuesto muchacho de ojos dorados sintiera inflamado su corazón, tanto que sentía no poder respirar si seguía en su presencia, presurosamente subió al carro y jaló las riendas de su caballo, marchándose sin dedicarle una palabra a la hermosa joven. Al irse, la Luna sintió ruborizarse, ninguno de los dioses reaccionaba de esa manera con ella ¿qué era lo que había hecho mal? Había escuchado que el Sol era bastante arrogante algunas veces, pero nadie le había dicho que era tan grosero, tal vez ése era un rasgo de familia, tratar con su hermana no era fácil.

* * *

En el palacio dorado del Sol, el joven no podía dormir, sólo pensaba en lo tonto que había sido al comportarse de esa manera con la bella dama, lo único que quería era volver a verla y poder disculparse con ella, algo que le sería imposible, pues quebrantar las reglas que imponían el Tiempo y la Naturaleza podía traer terribles consecuencias a la humanidad. Llamó a su mensajera, la Estrella Fugaz y le pidió que le dijera a la Luna con adornadas palabras lo que su razón le decía.

La veloz doncella siguió la trayectoria de la nueva guardiana de los hombres, y aunque era rápida, le era difícil poder alcanzar la barca que la transportaba, finalmente pudo subir a la nave y pedir disculpas en nombre de su señor, mas la Luna es orgullosa y no se deja llevar por las palabras y escribiendo en un pedazo de papel de violetas, expresó su descontento hacia el comportamiento del joven y le reprochó su cobardía al no pedirle disculpas personalmente. La Estrella Fugaz partió, dejando sola a la Luna con sus pensamientos. La Naturaleza había escuchado a los astros desde su palacio de diamantes y le parecía divertido lo que podría suceder más adelante con los toscos modales del Sol y el inquebrantable orgullo de la Luna, aunque podría resultar peligroso. Salió de su hogar para ir al templo del Tiempo y decirle lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

El muchacho terminó de leer la nota y la quemó ¿cómo era posible que ella lo tildara de cobarde siendo que no existía otra manera para poder disculparse? Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y se dispuso a escribir… al terminar, revisó lo que había escrito y le pidió a la Estrella Fugaz que se la entregara pronto, pues tenía que salir para llevar el amanecer. En otra carrera contra las horas, la mensajera encontró a la Luna y entregó la nota. La morena la leyó y la arrojó fuera de su embarcación de marfil, ése engreído la había tachado de estúpida al escribir lo que se anexa:

Respetable Dama y Señora de la Luna,

Escribo esta nota para pedirle mis disculpas nuevamente y para subrayarle el poco sentido común de sus palabras al tildarme de cobarde y arrogante por no acudir a usted personalmente, ya que si se pone a pensarlo con el debido detenimiento, sería más reprochable el quebrantar los designios que el Tiempo y la Naturaleza me han impuesto, sólo por cumplir sus caprichosas demandas, además de que la Humanidad se vería afectada si llegase a cometer dicha felonía contra lo que han dispuesto autoridades superiores a la nuestra.

Le pido de favor que recapacite su comportamiento hacia mi persona.

Príncipe y Señor del Sol.

La Luna se dirigió a la enviada del Sol un momento.

-Así que el "señor" se siente ofendido por mi comportamiento, por favor, dígale que estoy de acuerdo a los designios que a mí también se me han impuesto, pero no toleraré su arrogancia ni su falta de modales, ya bastante tengo con tener que poner atención a sus insulsas misivas.

* * *

El Tiempo veía lo que sucedía en el firmamento desde su templo de arena y cuarzo, tomando té junto con la Naturaleza.

-Esto es grave, si el Sol y la Luna siguen así afectarán el curso de lo natural al descuidar sus obligaciones por sus tontas peleas por mensajería.

-Tu sobrino a veces puede ser muy desagradable. La Reina de Azúcar tiene razón en eso.

-Pero… ¿cómo haremos que dejen esas tonterías sin dañar el orden del cosmos? De noche la Luna está ocupada con los que buscan su camino y de día el Sol tiene que mantener la luz para que los humanos puedan trabajar la tierra. Si siguen así modificarán las actividades de los humanos y será difícil para ellos volver a adaptarse.

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Pies Ligeros…

-Es difícil de encontrar, pero esto es una emergencia…

-Eso déjamelo a mí- tomó aire y silbó bastante fuerte, provocando la llegada de un hombre delgado con alas de halcón y traje de plumas- Hawkie, necesitamos tu ayuda para encontrar a Pies Ligeros.

El Tiempo le señaló una nota que debía entregarle al siempre activo dios del Aire.

-Contamos con tu ayuda y te lo agradecemos- lo despidió.

* * *

La Luna se dirigió a su palacio de marfil, pero no podía descansar como quería, tal vez el Sol tenía la mejor intención al enviarle a la Estrella Fugaz la primera vez, y si él le había pedido a su mensajera que le dijera tan nobles palabras para disculparse significaba que no era tan cabeza dura como ella lo había pensado en una primera instancia, sólo significaba que por los designios del Tiempo y la Naturaleza no existía otra forma de poder comunicarse. Pensó en lo necia que había sido al ser tan orgullosa y se arrepintió de ser tan dura al escribir la nota. Se levantó de su cama tejida por las nubes y se dispuso a escribir una disculpa por lo arrogante que había sido con él. Llamó al Lucero y le pidió que le entregara la nota al Sol en cuanto saliera al amanecer. Sólo esperaba que el príncipe no fuera tan duro como ella lo había sido con él.

* * *

La Estrella Fugaz llegó justo antes de que la Aurora evitara que pudiera entregar su mensaje, pues al ser iluminado el firmamento, ella pierde su luz y le es imposible llegar a su destino. El Sol lo recibió con tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo, le agradeció el haber cumplido con su trabajo y partió en su carro de fuego. El Lucero llegó en ese momento, pero ya era tarde, el carro se movía rápidamente y para él era imposible alcanzarlo, pues no era tan rápido como el Arco Iris y la Estrella Fugaz, tendría que esperar hasta el ocaso.

* * *

Hawkie cumplió bien con su trabajo y el Aire llegó tan rápido como pudo al templo del Tiempo.

-Pies Ligeros, acabas de romper un récord.

-Jeje, en el mensaje decía que había una emergencia y vine tan rápido como pude.

-Gracias, Hawkie ¿quieres una relajante taza de té?- el gran sabio del tiempo servía una taza para el Aire, pero el mensajero negó con la cabeza- ¿En serio? Bueno, será en otra ocasión, debes estar muy ocupado.

El hombre alado partió dejando a los tres dioses en el centro del templo.

-Así que la Luna y el Sol no se llevan bien ¿eh?- preguntó el joven.

-La Luna es muy orgullosa y al Sol le fallan los modales- explicó el Tiempo- necesitamos que arreglen sus diferencias, por eso te mandamos llamar a ti.

El Aire se quedó pensando un momento, luego sonrió y miró pícaramente a los presentes.

-Pies Ligeros, sabía que nos servirías- la Naturaleza sonrió al imaginar lo que el Aire tenía en mente.

* * *

La Luna se había quedado despierta hasta mediodía, nunca se quedaba sin dormir hasta tan tarde, le preocupaba el hecho de que el Sol hubiera partido antes de que el Lucero llegara con su mensaje. ¿Por qué había complicado tanto las cosas? Un "Está bien, disculpa aceptada" hubiera sido menos problemático que la nota que había escrito con esas perniciosas palabras. Se sentía tan mal por ello, sólo quería que el hermoso muchacho de ojos dorados estuviera dispuesto a perdonar sus insultos.

* * *

El Sol derramaba débiles rayos desde su carruaje de fuego, no sabía por qué se sentía tan triste de ser despreciado por una mujer, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, la Quietud estuvo molesta con él por décadas y no le había preocupado en absoluto que lo odiara. Y eso de que el corazón se le hubiera inflamado al verla no estaba nada bien, él era indiferente a esa tontería que todos llaman Amor, pero si era indiferente ¿por qué pensaba en ella todo el tiempo? Sería complicado y muy problemático continuar con eso.

Llegó hasta él Hawkie, cosa que le había extrañado, pues no es común que la Naturaleza envíe misivas a los dioses, se apresuró a leerla temiendo algo que estuviera fuera del orden, algo así como el hecho de que tuviera que desaparecer por nueve días con sus noches para castigar a los humanos o que la Obscuridad reclamara su derecho de reinar sobre la humanidad, o alguna otra catástrofe por el estilo…

-¡¿Quiere que esté en la cima de la montaña al atardecer?!- la ciega Madre Tierra debía haberse vuelto loca, eso cambiaría el orden de todas las cosas- Pero si lo hago faltará la luz en los campos de cultivo… ¿Qué dice el Tiempo?

Hawkie se encogió de hombros haciendo gestos de poco interés en sus asuntos, como diciendo "Oye yo sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, no me preguntes cosas que no me conciernen" y se alejó dejando al Sol con sus dudas. Tenía que entregar otro mensaje y si no lo hacía pronto no podría suceder lo que la Naturaleza, el Tiempo y el Aire habían planeado para proteger el orden del cosmos.

* * *

La Luna se encontraba dormitando en su palacio, sin poder descansar como debía. Ahora que lo reflexionaba bien, el propietario del título de Príncipe y Señor del Sol era ahora el dueño de su pensamiento, no sabía por qué debía ocupar su mente, siendo que realmente, eso de las peleas por mensajería era una completa estupidez… y era estúpida la forma en que las cosas habían sucedido y era mucho más estúpido el hecho de que esa situación le quitara el sueño. Ella estaba sumida en sus razonamientos cuando llegó el mensajero de la Naturaleza, no se alarmó, algunas veces la invitaba a jugar Pai Sho con el Tiempo y ella o a avisarle de la llegada de su mejor amigo: el Aire. Leyó la nota y le sorprendió el hecho de que la citaran mucho antes de lo que acostumbraba aparecer, sobre todo ahora que se sentía tan cansada.

-¿En serio quiere que esté en la cima de la montaña tan temprano?- soltó un bostezo, mientras Hawkie asentía con la cabeza- Hum… gracias de todos modos, Hawkie, dile que ahí estaré…

Le pareció extraño, pero se dispuso a ponerse su vestido de azabaches, ya que era noche de que decreciera hasta desaparecer, sin que con ello significase que dejaba desprotegidos a sus amados humanos.

* * *

El Sol esperó unas horas, estaba preocupado por los que lo esperaban para que iluminara sus campos de cultivo con tal de que las plantas crecieran y dieran frutos, descansaría menos horas pero esperaba no decepcionar a quienes más lo necesitaban. Bajó de su carruaje y se quedó admirando el paisaje, hasta que vio a la hermosa morena que le inflamaba el corazón, creyó que había sido una mala broma que la Naturaleza había planeado con su hermana con tal de burlarse de él, se dispuso a subir a su carruaje para no ver más a la Luna, hasta que su tío lo detuvo.

-Esto está planeado para que ustedes arreglen sus diferencias, no lo eches a perder. Este cambio sólo sucederá cada determinado tiempo, pueden pasar décadas para que suceda…

-Pero…

-Sin "peros", discúlpate con la dama y deja de comportarte como un bruto- le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a lo que el joven se quejó.

-¿Qué va a pasar con los humanos?

-Ellos estarán mejor con un día sin sol que con siglos de débiles rayos que emites por culpa de tus tonterías.

La Luna había llegado hasta donde ellos estaban y sentía cómo se le cerraba la garganta al estar en presencia del bello príncipe. Ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Siento haber dicho todo eso- el muchacho se sorprendió de que ella fuera quien se disculpara, había esperado toda clase de insultos y reproches pero no una disculpa- Fui muy grosera contigo y no lo merecías, quisiera que me disculparas.

-En realidad yo… bueno… yo debería ser quien…- el Tiempo podía ver lo nervioso que estaba su sobrino, así que los dejó solos. Ya le contaría el Aire todo lo que había pasado.

-No digas nada- ella se ruborizó y se acercó a él, acarició su rostro y lo besó en la mejilla- tal vez después podamos vernos otra vez, el tiempo se acaba, aunque puedes escribirme cuando quieras.

El también se ruborizó y tomó su mano.

-Bien entonces, hasta la próxima, te escribiré pronto.

* * *

Desde entonces, existe el fenómeno que llamamos eclipse solar, aunque los científicos se encargan de echar a perder la fantasía de los mitos, éstos son preferidos por los demás, ya que es mejor pensar en una linda historia que en una explicación aburrida que sólo a ellos les gusta ¿no creen?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no quedó como esperaba pero al fin lo pude subir, hasta el próximo cap!**


	3. El caballero y la doncella

Disclaimer: Avatar y "La Cueva de la Mora" no me pertenecen.

Usé esta leyenda de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer para inspirarme porque me pareció que la época de la España dominada por los árabes podía inspirar fácilmente a un zutara épico. Aquí les dejo el significado de algunas palabras.

*Qamar significa Luna en árabe, los árabes usaban el símbolo de la luna creciente para adornar sus palacios, además de que era la señal que utilizaban los sultanes para demostrar su linaje.

*Cid significa Gran Señor, es una palabra muy utilizada en los cantos de gesta de la Edad Media española.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios!

* * *

**El caballero de Agni y la doncella del Qamar**

Dentro de la estructura de los castillos de la Nación del Fuego existen secretos pasadizos que fueron utilizados en las cruentas batallas que se libraban entre los bravos guerreros de la Tribu Agua y los diestros soldados de la Nación del Fuego, con el fin de que las mujeres y los niños fuesen protegidos de los asaltos que ocurrían una vez terminado el encuentro entre los bandos enemigos. Cuántas historias nos narrarían aquellos callejones escurridizos que fueron testigos del temor y la tragedia que ocurrieron dentro de las entrañas de la tierra. Por suerte, algunas de estas historias han permanecido en la memoria de quienes presenciaron algunos pasajes de los emocionantes escapes que sucedían dentro de los angostos pasillos que daban fuera del castillo. La siguiente historia quisiera narrársela a quien quiera prestar sus oídos a una trágica historia de amor prohibido, entre el valiente caballero de Agni y la dulce doncella del Qamar, que al ser hijos de naciones enemigas, tuvieron que pagar el precio de saborear la amarga miel del destino que les deparó el sentimiento.

Cerca del castillo del Qamar, que tomado por los audaces maestros y guerreros de la Tribu Agua, tuvo lugar una encarnizada batalla donde cayó prisionero el legendario caballero de Agni, quien fue llevado a los obscuros calabozos que se alojaban en la parte más baja y húmeda del castillo, en los que quedó atrapado sin ver la luz del sol por muchos días, hasta que pudo escapar usando toda su destreza y habilidad estratégica contra sus custodios.

Regresó con sus compañeros y subordinados al campamento que estaba fuera de los dominios del Cid del Qamar, sin mostrar alegría de haber realizado la hazaña de poder escabullirse de los maestros agua, a quienes se les atribuía el poder de controlar los cuerpos de sus adversarios en luna llena. Al ver el semblante de su comandante, los soldados intentaron disipar su extraña melancolía al preparar una fiesta en honor de su magnífica habilidad de estrategia, pero todo fue en vano, pues durante su calvario, el caballero había vislumbrado la extraordinaria belleza de la hija del Cid del Qamar, cayendo en la profunda cañada del amor. De nada comentó con sus compañeros sobre la hermosura del objeto de su pasión. Mientras pasaban las horas, los días y los meses, se forjaba ideas y proyectos sobre su terrible situación, algunos tan atrevidos y absurdos que insultaban a su razón. A veces se imaginaba cómo podría derribar la fortaleza que lo separaba de la bella mujer, otras intentaba olvidarla haciendo los mayores esfuerzos, así pasaba noche y día hasta que al fin se decidió por hacer caso de sus sentimientos y llamó a sus hombres, preparó su mejor estrategia y una noche cayó de sorpresa sobre la amurallada propiedad del Cid.

Al ser tomada la fortaleza les dijo a todos la verdad que lo había movido a sitiar el castillo, los soldados sorprendidos intentaron hacer que entrara en razón, pues si una mujer era el motivo de una batalla, nunca era buen presagio el que se esperaba.

-Señor, debemos salir- uno de los soldados le suplicaba- es propiedad de los Agua, no tardarán en caer sobre nosotros con todo su poder, ya repuestos del pánico de su sorpresa.

El caballero oía las quejas, pero no las escuchaba, podía divisar a la doncella en la ventana de su habitación, mirándole con ojos que correspondían su amor, pues para ella, el ver al joven de ojos dorados y cabello azabache mover a todo su regimiento por ella, sólo por ella, le hacía estremecer todo el mapa de su esqueleto.

Pasaron algunos días, en los que ambos jóvenes cayeron en el delirio de su amor, entregaron su corazón y se juraron que jamás, aunque la muerte los separase, dejarían de adorarse como el primer día en que los dos se habían convertido en un solo ser para la eternidad. Los amantes se veían en los pasadizos, luego caminaban hasta el final que daba una cueva a cielo abierto, donde nadie sospecharía que ése era el lugar en el que se entregaban a la orden de lo que decía su sentimiento.

Mientras el amor del caballero y la doncella crecía, el Cid mandó llamar a otras tropas de la Tribu Agua que estaban cerca de su territorio, planeando el contraataque que daría a los soberbios maestros fuego.

Una mañana el vigía que estaba en la torre principal anunció a los amantes que por la colina bajaba gran cantidad de guerreros de la Tribu Agua, quienes venían a reclamar su patrimonio.

-Mi padre nos matará, Zuko- la muchacha había palidecido- si me descubre hará me que me apedreen por traidora.

-No lo hará- aunque el maestro fuego parecía seguro, no creía que la fortaleza pudiera resistir mucho- no se lo permitiré.

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó, luego el valiente caudillo pidió sus armas y a viva voz puso en movimiento a todos sus hombres.

-Gritaré tu nombre cuando ellos nos asalten…- acarició su rostro y besó su frente- gritaré tan fuerte que podrás escucharlo dentro de la cueva que deja el pasadizo… mi querida Katara.

-Zuko…- algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al pensar en no volver a verlo- prométeme que regresarás, por favor, promételo.

-Regresaré, sólo por ti y después te llevaré conmigo, para mostrar a todos el mayor de mis tesoros… tú.

El joven caballero se alejó de ella para comenzar la defensa de la fortaleza, la doncella se fue al lugar más seguro de la fortaleza donde él la encontraría más tarde.

El asedio comenzó unas horas más tarde, los guerreros del Qamar intentaron tomarlo por sorpresa, pero los maestros fuego resistieron todas las embestidas. Sin embargo, sus rivales se habían limitado y la siguiente parte del plan era capitular a los guerreros de Agni por efecto del hambre y la desesperación.

El hambre comenzó a hacer efecto en las tropas de la Nación del Fuego; pero sabiendo que el precio de la vida de los defensores del castillo era la cabeza de su comandante, ninguno quiso traicionarlo, jurando morir a su lealtad.

Los de la Tribu Agua decidieron asaltar por la noche. La embestida fue cruel y colérica, la defensa fuera de sus cabales y el choque entre las dos fue duro y encarnizado. Durante la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre las sombras, el Cid cayó del muro de la fortaleza con la frente partida por un golpe de espada que le propinó el caballero, mientras que él recibía una estocada mortal en el costado.

El joven caminó hasta el fondo del pasadizo, moribundo, con la única idea de ver a su amada por última vez y disculparse por no cumplir su promesa. Ella escuchó arrastrar sus pisadas y lo encontró sosteniendo la sangre con una de sus manos. Se horrorizó al verlo y lo llevó hasta el final de la cueva, lo recostó contra una roca y le hizo curaciones con la poca agua que le quedaba, pues no tenía tiempo para llegar al río y conseguir más. Él se quedó inconsciente murmurando palabras inaudibles que ella no podía entender.

Pasaron algunas horas, llegó el amanecer y con él el despertar del caballero. Tendió a su alrededor una mirada perdida y llena de horror.

-¡Tengo sed! ¡Tengo sed! ¡Me muero!

En el sordo delirio precursor de su muerte, de sus labios resecos y abrasados por el fuego de su desesperación sólo podían salir aquellas palabras llenas de dolor y angustia.

-¡Tengo sed! ¡Tengo sed! ¡Me muero!

La doncella del Qamar salió al río. Por todo el bosque podía ver a los guerreros de la Tribu Agua, que la buscaban a ella y a su amante para cobrar su venganza. Tomando el yelmo del caballero se deslizó por entre los árboles que cubrían la entrada de la cueva y bajó a la orilla del río.

Tomó el agua en el yelmo, para cuando iba a incorporarse para volver al lado del hombre que amaba, apareció una rápida flecha y salió de su garganta un sordo gemido ahogado. Porque dos guerreros habían disparado en la dirección en que escucharon moverse las ramas.

Herida de muerte, logró arrastrarse con el yelmo hasta llegar a la cueva. El caballero al verla cubierta de sangre, se olvidó de la sed que lo abrasaba y conociendo la enormidad del pecado contra sus naciones que expiaban de una forma tan dura, tomó la mano de su amada y pronunciando dulces y apasionadas palabras declara los votos de su amor por ella, mientras que la doncella apoya la cabeza en su pecho regalándole sus lágrimas, sellando la alianza que habría de unirlos en la siguiente vida.

Al día siguiente, el guerrero que disparó la flecha vio el rastro de sangre que cubría una parte de la orilla del río, y siguiéndolo halló la cueva, encontrando a los cadáveres del caballero de Agni y la doncella del Qamar.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	4. La triste leyenda del Conde de Solaria

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews chicas! Sus escritos me han parecido de lo mejor que he leído en fanfiction.**

**Aquí les dejo lo del cuarto día, es algo que escribí en la preparatoria, pero lo modifiqué para hacerlo zutara, ojalá les guste…**

* * *

**La triste leyenda del Conde de Solaria**

El dragón rojo estaba dentro de su guarida; aunque era hijo del día, la luz del sol tenía el poder de carcomer su vida, debido a su condición, la obscuridad era su único refugio. Antes del ocaso, dedicaba las horas al sueño, pero al salir la luna comenzaba su dolorosa existencia hecha de naturaleza muerta. Ni en su corazón, ni en el hielo que corría por sus venas, el fuego tenía el efecto de minimizar el frío que yacía dentro de él.

Cayó el anochecer en la antigua y noble finca que había permanecido en poder de los Solaria por generaciones, las gélidas tinieblas hacían su aparición alrededor de los jardines que rodeaban la propiedad, el aire húmedo llevaba la esencia de las flores de lis por todo el lugar, mientras que en el quieto reflejo del lago la luna tendía su luz platinada. De pronto, las tímidas nubes empezaron a amontonarse en torno a la propiedad, cubriendo el reflejo de la luna, haciendo temblar la superficie del lago al desprenderse una gota, comenzando a caer muchas más, de tal modo que parecía que el cielo estaba por deshacerse bajo el manto de agua que las nubes desprendían al abrir sus cortinas.

Para entonces, el dueño y señor de la solariega casa ya había despertado; salió de su obscuro dormitorio, encendió las luces y llamó a los criados para darles órdenes. No estaba de muy buen humor, la lluvia lo ponía de mal genio, haciéndolo más arrogante y tosco de lo "acostumbrado" por sus sirvientes.

Unos momentos después, uno de los criados vio que una muchacha corría al pórtico para guarecerse de la tormenta que caía; éste le abrió la puerta y la llevó al pequeño saloncito donde tomaba el té el ama de llaves, pues era el único lugar donde su amo no podría verla porque no era la clase de lugares que frecuentaba de la casa. Sin embargo, al abrir la habitación, el joven administrador ya estaba esperándolos.

-Así que te ha dado por meter extraños a mi casa, Dock… ¿quién es ella y por qué está aquí?- su dorada mirada era bastante intimidante para el criado, mas la chica estaba muy débil y se desmayó, siendo sostenida por el dueño de la casa.

-Disculpe, mi señor, la chica corría bajo la lluvia y yo…- el hombre intentó pedir perdón por esa osadía.

-Sí, entiendo… sácala de aquí- la dejó sentada en una silla, el anciano miró a su amo con los ojos desorbitados, el conde sonrió divertidamente- no puede quedarse en un lugar tan frío, llévala a una de las habitaciones, se quedará aquí esta noche.

-Entonces, señor…- estaba tan contento con la decisión del amo que quiso agradecerle.

-Vete antes de que me arrepienta y te saque a ti también a la tormenta.

-Gracias, señor- salió a buscar a alguien que fuera más fuerte y pudiera cargar a la chica, para cuando regresó el conde ya se había ido, miró a la joven y sonrió.

La llevaron a una de las mejores habitaciones, una orden dictada personalmente por el amo.

* * *

Unas horas más trade, ella despertó y vio a una anciana mujer que la observaba.

-¿Te sientes mejor, querida?

-Sí…- aún estaba muy desconcertada y confundida- ¿Dónde estoy?

-No te preocupes, estarás segura aquí. Mi amo quiere que te quedes a descansar hoy y partas mañana. ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, gracias, pero… no sé a quién agradecerle.

-Zuko, conde de Solaria, no es necesario que me agradezcas, Katara.

Ella no esperaba que el joven que había visto en el saloncito llegara en ese momento, no entendía como había llegado ahí sin que se diera cuenta, menos el hecho de que supiera su nombre sin habérselo dicho.

-Sé que mi conducta no fue la más aceptable, quisiera que disculparas mi mal humor, permíteme honrarme con tu presencia hasta mañana- sus ojos parecían tan melancólicos y denotaban tanta soledad, después de una pausa que hizo continuó- Bien, tengo que irme, si necesitas algo, díselo a Hamma.

-Muchas gracias, señor- sin saber por qué, Katara sentía un poco incómodo y frío el ambiente- Tui y La se lo pagarán.

-Hmp… lo dudo- murmuró por lo bajo cuando salió, de modo que ella no lo escuchara- los espíritus no son precisamente amigos de los no vivos.

* * *

Fue a su biblioteca pero no lograba concentrarse, por primera vez en dos siglos sentía que su sangre comenzaba a descongelarse, teniendo la necesidad de hablarlo con Lu Ten, el último miembro de la familia que le quedaba y compañero de la inmortalidad. Hizo que enviaran una nota para solicitar su presencia, y como la lluvia había cesado, no tardó mucho en llegar.

-Espero que sea algo importante, primo, últimamente sólo me llamas para jugar Pai sho y tomar el té… aunque el té que prepara Hamma es delicioso- decía mientras se limpiaba el lodo de las botas para entrar.

-Sí, así es, deja eso y ven conmigo a la biblioteca- Lu Ten despidió al cochero y entró a la mansión- es importante y creo que no es natural que suceda.

-Zuko, estás empezando a preocuparme…-puso su mano en el hombro del joven- no me digas que te has vuelto vegetariano…

-Lu Ten, hablo en serio, no estoy para bromas- frunció el ceño y abrió la biblioteca, permitiendo que su primo se sentara cerca de la chimenea- Esto de la inmortalidad es tan aburrido, he considerado salir un día… me estoy cansando y aunque me veo igual de joven que cuando me morí, siento que me estoy volviendo viejo.

-Eso es grave, Zuko- lo miró con preocupación- pero no es lo único que quieres decirme ¿verdad?

-Antes de la medianoche, llegó una chica- Lu Ten adivinó lo que pasaba, su primo estaba en severos problemas- Se parece tanto a ella, es como una réplica de Kyla.

-Pero es una mortal, te entregaste a la inmortalidad por salvar a Kyla, ni siquiera pudiste estar con ella- había cierta tristeza en los ojos de Lu Ten- cometiste el mismo error que yo… Koh supo engañarnos

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes- sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que no podía llorar.

-Creí que los vampiros sólo nos enamorábamos en nuestra vida humana, tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra-hizo una negación con la cabeza- no sabes la pena que siento por ti.

-No sientas pena por mí, en realidad, yo me compadezco de ti, sólo te conformas con la barrera entre tu vida humana y tu vida como vampiro…

-Creí que tal vez a mí me pasaría, jamás pensé que eso te sucedería a ti - se levantó para irse- por tu bien, por favor, no cometas ninguna locura.

-No te prometo nada…- se volvió al ventanal mientras Lu Ten salía apesadumbrado.

* * *

Katara durmió lo que quedó de la madrugada y parte del día. Cuando despertó, no vio a Hamma en su habitación y prefirió levantarse para salir. Bajó al salón principal y al único que vio fue a Dock que la mandó al dormitorio otra vez. Regresó y encontró una bandeja con comida sobre una mesita, al terminar de comer, sintió que sus párpados pesaban por el cansancio que tenía todavía y se durmió. Hamma la despertó y le pidió que se vistiera para cenar con el amo.

-Pero, no tengo nada que ponerme.

-No te preocupes- abrió un enorme ropero y mostró algunas ropas- aquí hay unos lindos vestidos que pueden quedarte.

La chica se arregló poco convencida de que era correcto usar ropa que no era suya y bajó al comedor. El conde de Solaria la esperaba al pie de la escalera, se veía tan apuesto con su traje de fino terciopelo negro bordado con detalles dorados y guindos. Tomó su mano y la besó, haciendo que ella sintiera que un pedazo de hielo caía sobre su piel, pero no dijo nada y se dejó conducir a la mesa.

No hablaron mucho, pero Zuko no dejaba de mirarla y ella lo sabía. Al terminar, la llevó por los jardines y le indicó por las nubes que aparecían como un grueso velo sobre la luz de la luna y las estrellas, que al día siguiente habría otra tormenta.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres irte mañana?- Katara podía notar la tristeza en su voz- Si piensas que eres una molestia, quiero que sepas que no importa cuánto tiempo te quedes, sólo importa el que te sientas cómoda aquí.

-Ha sido tan amable conmigo, no podría irme mañana si a usted le preocupa la tormenta.

-Deja las formalidades, sólo llámame Zuko- su mirada le inspiraba tanta confianza que tuvo que acceder.

-Está bien, si te preocupa la tormenta, me quedaré el tiempo que creas necesario para mi partida.

* * *

Pasó un día, dos, tres… en los que arreciaban las tormentas, mientras tanto Katara no quería apartarse de la presencia de Zuko, su actitud tan varonil, sus atenciones, ése porte elegante y el tono grave y cristalino de su voz le hicieron sentir cierta atracción hacia él. No entendía por qué debían verse en las cenas y no en el resto del día (además de que casi no tocaba la comida que le servían), tampoco el hecho de que pareciera leerle el pensamiento, ni el frío tacto de sus manos. Pero no era algo que le preocupara mucho, no era la clase de hombre que le inspirara desconfianza.

* * *

Una noche lo siguió hasta su habitación para avisarle que debía enviar una carta a su padre y a su hermano para decirles que atrasaría unos días más su visita por motivo de las tormentas que no le permitían irse. Al entrar vio la manera en que Zuko clavaba los incisivos en el cuello de una joven mujer, el joven se dio cuenta de lo que ella había presenciado, soltó el cuerpo y limpiándose los labios se apartó hacia la ventana para no tener que mirarla.

-Vete- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Katara no se movió.

-¿No lo entiendes? Puedes morir si te quedas… vete antes de pueda hacerte daño.

La chica no dijo nada, intentó acercarse pero él no se lo permitió, entonces se fue.

-¡Dock!- el criado llegó tan pronto como pudo.

-Llévatela, no quiero volver a verla- decía mientras soltaba un suspiro- dile a Hamma que les ordene a las criadas que sacudan los muebles, laven los pisos y quemen todo lo que ella usó, quiero que borren su esencia de esta casa y que simulen que nunca existió.

* * *

"Por eso sus manos son tan frías, es por eso que sabía lo que pensaba…" Katara corría por las escaleras al lado de Dock "No puedo creer que haya sentido algo por él". Se detuvo un momento, se lo pensó mejor y regresó a la habitación de Zuko.

-¡Señorita, regrese!- intentó seguirla, pero sabía que era mejor que las cosas tomaran su rumbo.

* * *

-Sé que puedes dañarme, pero no quiero irme- se presentó decidida frente a él, tomó su mano y acarició su frío rostro- no creo que seas un monstruo…yo… nunca podré olvidarte.

-Quiero que te vayas, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí…

-¡Quiero quedarme!- sus brillantes ojos azules intentaban convencerlo.

-¡No!- la tomó de las muñecas para que lo escuchara- El tiempo pasará, no te quedarás conmigo para siempre, no quiero tener que…

No terminó la frase porque sintió el calor de los labios de la muchacha, permanecieron así unos minutos y se separaron, bajaron juntos al salón, salieron de la solariega mansión y él le ayudó a subir al carruaje. No se dijeron "adiós", pues esa palabra es para quienes vuelven a verse.

* * *

La siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en el camino, entró a la casa y se dirigió al gran ventanal de la biblioteca. Las grises nubes comenzaron a amontonarse en el obscuro firmamento y la lluvia empezó a caer, las duras manos de los relámpagos hicieron su aparición, mientras que el sonido de los truenos era ensordecedor. Era como si el cielo quisiera acompañarlo en su dolor, exclamó el nombre de su amada y cayó desvanecido al suelo… luego todo se silenció, sentía cómo empezaba a latir su corazón, con latidos sordos, débiles y apagados, los dioses le habían otorgado de nuevo su alma inmortal, había pasado la prueba, había aprendido a amar como humano y como vampiro. Podía sentir cómo moría de nuevo, esta vez no le dolía, sólo pensaba en su querida Katara, en la forma en que Tui y La lo habían bendecido con su presencia, en la nueva oportunidad que le había otorgado Agni y en la posibilidad de encontrarse con la mujer que amaba de nuevo…

Los sirvientes acudieron a él en cuanto escucharon su exclamación, pero sólo encontraron su cuerpo inerte, con una sonrisa en el rostro y el eco de una voz que pronunciaba un dulce nombre…

_Katara… _

Y aún puede escucharse en el murmullo del viento entre las hojas, simbolizando su esperanza de volver a verse en el mar cristalino de sus ojos…

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente!!! **


End file.
